


sugar

by aerials



Series: it's always been you [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-season/series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerials/pseuds/aerials
Summary: If there is one thing Lukas Waldenbeck has made abundantly clear, in all the time they’ve been dating, it’s that he simply doesn’t use pet names.





	

It’s 9:38 on a bleary Saturday in December, when Philip is woken by the wind. It battered the shutters at the back of the house, the old window frames whistling as the strong gusts passed through them, whipping at Philips feet as they poked out from under the comforter. In a jolt, he pulled them back under and fought a shiver that threatened to roll down his spine and shake him to the core - despite growing up in New York, he would never get used to the chill of an east coast winter.

From downstairs he hears a clatter, causing him to disregard any need to keep warm as fear brought him upright with his heart beating fast in his chest. He’d never been the same since Ryan Kane, though he tried to shake those horrific events from his mind it was still hard sometimes - even a year later. Even though Lukas spent near every weekend with him, even though Helen continued to guard and protect, even more so than before, and even though the nightmares had long since faded and he’d fallen into a sense of normalcy once again. That didn’t mean he couldn’t be startled or struck by sudden anxiety whenever something unexpected happened.

Carefully Philip swung his legs out of bed and set his feet on the floor, he reached for his sweatshirt just hung on one of the corner posts of his bed and slipped it on as quickly as he could. By his bed, propped against the nightstand, was a baseball bat - something Gabe had insisted on him having the second they knew a killer was still on the loose, that Lukas had wrongly identified whoever it was in the cabin that night. It had come in handy, he supposed, at least in making him feel more safe especially when he was home alone. He never expected he would need to use it and he hoped he wouldn’t still, as he grabbed for it and began quietly making his way out of the room.

Honestly, Philip was still in a sleepy haze and it showed in the way he rubbed at his eyes and narrowed them in an attempt to make them focus on what was around him should he need to swing a hit for any reason. He was forgetting one simple fact though, as he descended the stairs one by one and checked each room with rigour, it was a weekend and Lukas had stayed the night. His Lukas who wasn’t laying beside him when he woke up and that didn’t register until he reached the kitchen and saw the tall boy, standing by the stove, with his tousled blonde hair bouncing as he jumped from one counter to another.

“Lukas?” Philip starts, dropping his arms almost sheepishly as he realises he had nothing to worry about at all. “What are you doing?” He adds quickly as he stood the baseball bat against the wall by the cabinet. It was a simple question to ask, though perhaps silly, since as the boy turned, bright smile and all, Philip caught a glimpse of the pan on the stove and he breathed in slowly, taking in the sweet scent of cinnamon, eggs and, was that french toast?

“Morning sugar,” Lukas replies happily, turning from his creation to approach Philip and press the most chaste of kisses to his lips, leaving the brunette utterly dumbfounded. If there is one thing Lukas Waldenbeck has made abundantly clear, in all the time they’ve been dating, it’s that he simply doesn’t use pet names. There were few times he came close, teetering on calling Philip babe during sex, too overcome with pleasure to stop himself, but he always managed to save it at the last minute. Even when they were home alone together and looking at colleges, planning the next chapter of their lives together - because that was something that they did now, unashamedly proud to be with one another and wanting it for the longest time possible - even then Lukas still referred to him as ‘dude’ or ‘bro’. At first it was irritating for Philip as someone so openly affectionate but as the months went on it became slightly endearing. Now Lukas was standing in the Torrance kitchen, cooking up a storm and calling him sugar. Quite literally the sweetest pet name in the world.

“You might want to shut that, you’ll catch flies,” Lukas teases as he tapped Philip’s chin gently to coax him into closing it, instantly snapping the brunette boy from his reverie. Philip is sure he’s dreaming, that for once his sleep isn’t filled with emptiness but instead a lucid near perfect dream where Lukas loves pet names and makes him breakfast and Philip has to literally pinch himself, feeling a sharp sting where his finger and thumb clasp the skin indicating that this is truly real. “I hope you like french toast, I used to make it for my d-“

“You called me sugar,” Philip says suddenly, cutting his boyfriend off mid-sentence, a small smile growing on his features. It was the particular smile he only showed when he was all too aware that he had the other completely whipped, it was flirtatious and a little smug but he knew that Lukas had a soft spot for it. The kind of soft spot that changed the way Lukas looked at Philip, his eyes wide and features soft, the kind of expression that screamed in agreement, 'yes Philip, you absolutely have me whipped'.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to interrupt?" Lukas asks pointedly, though his smile pushes through the lightness of the statement, even as he's shaking his spatula in Philip's direction before turning back to the stove to plate up their food. He hasn't answered, or even acknowledged the pet name yet and Philip begins to think he imagined it. That was, at least, until - "But you're right. I did call you sugar, huh?"

Once again Philip is left dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open as he struggles to find the words to say. He's completely elated by the gesture, it almost feels as though he's floating, light as a feather. There's a twist in his gut, it's tight and hot and Philip is sure he feels that fluttering sensation he's only heard about in movies and he mentally kicks himself for being a total freaking cliche and he swears this is something that only Lukas will ever have the ability to make him feel. Especially over something as small as a pet name. "You called me sugar," he repeats in a whisper, as if saying it again will portray his gratitude for Lukas breaking his own rule, for doing the thing that he had so secretly been desperate for all this time.

Lukas steps forward with a confidence that Philip rarely sees, but admires all the more each time he sees it, and Philip has to swallow his nerves down, hoping that Lukas won't be able to see the imaginary butterflies pouring out of him from that overwhelming sense of adoration that came with being around Lukas. "Yes, because you're sweet and too much of you is probably bad for me but I just can't get enough," Lukas admits, sealing the sentiment with a kiss. It's more sure and firm than the one before and Lukas cradles Philips jaw as if to keep him from pulling away, which is an eventual inevitability when they are finally in need of air, neither of them having mastered the art of breathing throughout even after all this time. Not that it matters because this works, it's like it's all still new and intense and it causes a rosy pink tint in Philips cheeks that Lukas loves because it makes him look prettier. If that's even possible, of course. Though, the more Lukas thinks about it, with Philip anything is possible.

"Breakfast, _sugar_?" Lukas asks, emphasising the pet name. There's a slight reluctance to step away on both their parts, though they both knew what would happen if they continued. The food would go untouched and there was a high chance that Helen and Gabe would come home from being out on the water, to find a mess of clothes strewn out along the floor between the kitchen and Philips room. That was something they looked to avoid, especially after last time - something Philip was still mercilessly teased about every time he requested permission for Lukas to stay. Something he constantly counters as his foster parents were supposed to be gone the whole weekend, never wanting them to find out that he and Lukas were having sex at all, let alone to come home early and see the clothes or hear the act of it.

Philip shakes his head at the memory, focusing once again on the food. "Yeah," Philip starts, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth instantly tasting what had transferred from his boyfriends lips to his own during their kiss, a faint peppering of cinnamon from the swirled buns that Lukas had stacked on their breakfast tray. He smiled, making a mental note that cinnamon was something he enjoyed so much more when it came from Lukas' lips, those same lips that now spilled a sweet pet name with such ease and melted Philips heart. "Yeah... breakfast."


End file.
